The Cookbook
The Cookbook is a magical book filled with an infinite number of recipes that can do almost anything. The Cookbook has existed for thousands of years and its intention is simply to be a gift, but it must be used responsibly. The book contains many recipes that can have multiple uses. These magical recipes can do something as little as healing a hurt ankle, to something as serious as freezing time itself! This book is extremely powerful, which is why it requires a strong and responsible protector. The book can do great harm in the wrong hands. It can tear you apart or bring you closer together. The book is a very powerful force. If you let it, it can break friendships or ruin lives. Appearance The book has a brown leather cover, and on the front of the book, there is the cookbook's symbol in gold. The emblem consists of three ornate pieces of silverware, a fork, knife, and spoon overlapping each other. Inside of the book are thousands upon thousands of pages, all of which are frayed and torn on the edges due to the age of the book. History The book was likely to be created some point before the 1500's. It's not known who created it, but clues point to the Traveler, as she is most likely immortal. At first, the book only had two protectors, but after what happened with Chuck, it switched to three, to protect it's future owners from this happening again. The earliest protector of the book that we know of so far is possibly somebody named Aunt Pixie. She created some of the recipes that are in the book, and her name shows up a bit in it as well. It's unknown the second protector at this time was. Aunt Pixie most likely protected the book in the early 1800s, and might've possibly been the protector right before Chuck and his sister, Rose. Recipes A B * Magnetic Mango Bars * Back to the Future Fudge * BFF PBJ * Big Mussels and Spinach * Bitter Truth Truffles * Brain-Boosting Bolognes C * Carrot Dupli Cake * Can't Recall Caramel * Cheddar Biscuits * Chill Out Chalupas * Chipper Chocolate Chip Cookie * Confidence Cookies * Curl Your Hair Curly Fries * Come Back Kombucha Tea * Curse-Breaking Candied Stone Fruit * Chicken-N-Fix-It's * Chameleon Cauliflower D * Disappearing Dim Sum E * Enchanting Apple Pie * Extract the Magic Mac 'N Cheese F * Find Your Key Lime Pie * Forget Me Garlic Knots * Funny Bone Baked Beans * Fill In The Bubble Gum * Farting Fries G * Genteel Sweet Tea * Get Out Of A (Dill) Pickle * Go Away Gumbo * Give Up Whatever What You Want Gumdrops H * Hazelnut Healing Tart I * I Can Recall Caramel Glazed Chicken * If These Walls Could Taco * Itchy Ice Cream J * Jumping Jack Flapjacks K * Kick-Em-Out Chicken Soup L * Last-Ditch Layer Cake * Lay Waste Lunar Lollipops * Lazy Lasagna * Lemon Lie-m Mints * Lost and Found-ue M * Magnetic Pull-ed Pork Sandwiches * Make-It-Visible Vinegar Pie * Memory-Enhancing Macaroons * Memory Mallows * Mind-Peering Peppermints * Miso-Person's Soup * Move Me Melon Balls N * Nighty Night Noodles * Noteworthy Horchata O * Off-The-Trail Mix * Open Sesame Chicken Kababs P * Pay Attention Potato Chips * Pho-tographic Memory Soup * Pick-A-Date Dates * Portrait Painting Pinwheels * Pretty Popular Pancakes * Preserve the Memory Fruit Preserves * Protein Protection Shake Q R Remove the stain gus burgers Root beer float away * Raise the Wall Roasted Tomatoes S * Scramble Her Vision Bacon and Eggs * Seed Sprinting Stromboli * Settle the Beef Sandwich * Shut 'em Up Shortcake * Smooth Talker Tapenade * Solve the Clues-Cous * Sour-On-Me Vinaigrette * Speed up Spinach Soufflé * Spice Detector Simple Syrup * Spill the Beans * STAIN-gus Burgers * Stay Up-Side Down Cake * Stop the Leek Soup * Single Serving Cinnamon Brownie Bites T * Take Back Tamarind Juice * Tele-Pâté * Transporting Tartine * Trust Me Tabouli * Twice-Baked Spicy Do'Over Sole U V W * Walk-In-My-Shoes Schnitzel * Walk through Wall-fles * Wide Awake Beef Wellington Category:Items Category:Recipes